


laughing (like a little kid)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as usual lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: It starts with a quiet admittance, one that has Emma absolutely a thousand times more horrified than she should be:“You know, I’ve never been to Build-A-Bear.”They’re lying in Emma’s bed. Alyssa’s mother is out of state, so she’s more free to do what she’d like, at least for the next few days, and, of course, most of what she’d like to do is spend time with her girlfriend and get her fill of cuddles. She snuggles closer against Emma’s shoulder, not thinking much of what she said until the blonde tries to sit up and takes her with her.“You’ve never been to Build-A-Bear?!”Alyssa groans, clearly unhappy with their new position. “Yeah? So?”(Or, Emma takes Alyssa to Build-A-Bear because she's never been.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	laughing (like a little kid)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! hope your week is going well. here's a little something i just wrote that's really just an excuse for me to be soft lmao. 
> 
> i hope you like it :)
> 
> (title from taylor swift's begin again.)

It starts with a quiet admittance, one that has Emma absolutely a thousand times more horrified than she should be:

“You know, I’ve never been to Build-A-Bear.” 

They’re lying in Emma’s bed. Alyssa’s mother is out of state, so she’s more free to do what she’d like, at least for the next few days, and, of course, most of what she’d like to do is spend time with her girlfriend and get her fill of cuddles. She snuggles closer against Emma’s shoulder, not thinking much of what she said until the blonde tries to sit up and takes her with her. 

_“You’ve never been to Build-A-Bear?!”_

Alyssa groans, clearly unhappy with their new position. “Yeah? So?”

She noses at Emma’s neck, pressing her weight against her in hopes that they can lie back down again, but her girlfriend refuses. 

“You mean, like, _never ever?”_ she asks again. 

Alyssa laughs a little. “That’s what I said, isn’t it? What’s the big deal?”

Emma’s eyes widen. “It’s the happiest place on Earth!”

“I thought that was Disneyland,” Alyssa quips with a smile. 

“Build-A-Bear _so_ outranks Disneyland,” Emma promises. “And we’re going to go. Right now.”

“Wow. You’re quite serious about this, huh?” her girlfriend teases, but she does fix her hair and smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt from where Emma had been fisting her hand in it when they’d accidentally fallen asleep. “I didn’t realize telling you that there’s an Animal Crossing collection coming out would result in this.” 

“This is important business,” the girl insists with a grin, rolling out of bed. “Besides, we’ll need to scope out the store for when that series does come out!” 

“You’re so cute,” Alyssa breathes before she can stop herself. 

Emma blushes in return. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” she replies automatically, giggling when fingers suddenly hook into her belt loops and pull her close for a gentle kiss. 

Softly, Emma nuzzles their noses together when she pulls back. “Successfully shut up?” she whispers. 

“Maybe one more,” Alyssa mumbles. “You know, just to make sure.” 

Emma laughs and nods, pressing their lips together once more. “Okay. Good, now?”

Her girlfriend hums in satisfaction. “Yes. Now, are you going to take me to the happiest place on Earth?”

Emma smiles. “Of course. Our stead awaits downstairs.”

“Darla is just a pickup truck,” Alyssa teases. 

“Darla is perfect.” Emma narrows her eyes at her playfully, faking indignance. 

***

The closest Build-A-Bear ends up being in South Bend which is perfect for them. 

Emma pulls successfully into the mall parking lot, shifting the gear and turning to Alyssa, eyes bright with excitement and affection. 

“You ready?”

Alyssa presses her lips together to hide how wide her smile is. “You’re taking this very seriously, love.”

“It’s a serious matter!” Emma replies jokingly, but then, she softens, clearly sincere as she continues. “This is a fun thing. You deserve to do fun things. And catch up on fun things you missed out on.” She rubs the back of her neck nervously. “I mean, not that you’re behind, or anything! I just meant I’d like to have fun with you! And to show you things that are fun for me! And I saw a TikTok about how this is fun for people who are dating, too, and _wow,_ I’m really saying the word fun a lot--”

Alyssa presses forward as she talks, undoing her seatbelt and sealing her lips over her girlfriend’s to kiss her quiet. 

“Emma,” she says softly. “That’s all really thoughtful of you. And trust me, I would _love_ to go to Build-A-Bear with you.” She pecks her on the cheek. “I always wanted to as a kid,” she admits. “Money just got tight when Dad left, and then, you know, with Mom and everything, stuff like this-- and rollercoasters, and nice gifts, and all the other things you’ve done with me-- they just didn’t happen. But now, I have money of my own--”

Emma holds up a finger between them with a grin. “It’s funny that you think you’re paying.” Alyssa opens her mouth to protest, but Emma shakes her head before she can. “I’m paying, okay?”

Her girlfriend pauses before she nods, blushing. “Okay.” 

Emma kisses her one last time. “Okay.”

***

Alyssa’s eyes fix on the mini Hogwarts uniform and matching accessories the moment they walk into the store, and Emma can’t help but smile as she notices. 

Despite the fact that her girlfriend goes on a rant about the author of said books almost every other month-- Emma laughs to herself, remembering when Alyssa darkly dubbed her _she-who-must-not-be-named--_ she knows that it’s the one the girl is going to want, even if she starts by perusing the store, without a doubt growing more indecisive by the minute at all the choices. 

Emma allows her to take her time, happy to watch the way Alyssa’s gaze scans the room, how light her being seems, as if some sort of youth is coming back to her. 

This was a good decision. 

Carefully, she creeps up behind Alyssa when she sees her linger on a soft-looking, chestnut-brown bear with the name _Happy_ beneath its display version. She snakes her arms around the girl’s waist, nuzzling her neck. 

“You like that one?” she asks. 

Alyssa nods. “He’s very soft.”

“He?” Emma whispers, lips twitching. 

“Yes.” Alyssa hums when the grip around her middle tightens. “Seems like he’d use he/him pronouns.” 

Emma chuckles. “Sounds good.” She leans forward to brush her lips over Alyssa’s cheek. “And what clothes do you want to get for him?”

Alyssa hesitates. “It would cost more.”

“He needs clothes,” Emma insists with a smile. “What if he gets cold?”

“He has fur,” her girlfriend deadpans. 

Emma can’t help but giggle. “Just get him some clothes. It’s what he deserves. Besides, I think he’d look pretty badass in a Hogwarts uniform…” she trails off, voice practically singing. 

“He would, wouldn’t he?” Alyssa muses. 

Emma nods emphatically. “He would.” 

***

Emma plucks a tiny Ravenclaw robe uniform and a quidditch uniform from the rack. Under her arm, she has a bear of her own, hers a lighter color, already dressed in a Hufflepuff uniform to match her house. 

“He can be your study buddy!” she says excitedly, clearly proud of herself as she turns to her girlfriend, showing off the little glasses that she just put on his face. 

Inexplicably, Alyssa falls harder for her in this moment. It’s a tiny thing. It’s _Build-A-Bear_ for God’s sake, but something about Emma’s heart is really showing right now. It makes Alyssa realize how much Emma _cares,_ how much she’d like her to be happy. 

“I love you,” she blurts out, unsure what else could possibly be said. 

Emma turns to her, surprised. “I love you too.” She smiles that perfect imperfect smile. “Any particular reason to say it now?”

Alyssa shakes her head. “I just love you. So much.”

“I love you so much too,” Emma answers without missing a beat. She moves to half hug her, gently leaning against her. “Now, what shoes do you think he wants?”

Biting her lip around a laugh, Alyssa rolls her eyes. “He doesn’t need shoes, Emma.”

“Yes, he does,” Emma replies, faux seriousness in her tone. “They’re a necessary item on the school supplies list, you know.” The brunette shakes her head in amusement, but her girlfriend nudges her, still insistent. “Pick.”

“Hmm,” Alyssa starts. “Maybe these?” She points to a pair of tiny combat boots. “What do you think, Ms. Expert?”

Emma nods with exaggeratory thoughtfulness. “Those will do.” 

Alyssa grins at her. 

***

“You can put him in the backseat, you know,” Emma laughs when Alyssa carefully places her bear to the side so she can put on her seatbelt. 

She reaches to put him in the empty passenger seat beside hers, but Alyssa snatches him back before she can. 

“I wanna hold him,” Alyssa says, pouting. She hugs him tight. 

Emma smiles. “For somebody who made fun of me for calling Build-A-Bear the happiest place on Earth you sure have changed your tune.”

“That was _before,”_ Alyssa tells her, jokingly wise. 

“Of course.” Emma nods at her, playing along. 

Alyssa softens at that. “Thank you for taking me, Emma. And for getting him for me.”

Emma smiles, blushing a little. “You’re welcome.” She reaches across the gear shift to take her girlfriend’s hand. “And I’m glad you like him.” 

“He may replace you as my cuddle buddy,” Alyssa teases. 

The blonde’s mouth drops open. “Rude!” Playfully, she glares at the bear. “Now, listen here--” She stops for a moment, eyes darting to Alyssa for a moment. “What’s his name?”

Alyssa’s lips twitch, clearly proud of herself as she replies, “Beary Potter.” 

Emma laughs loudly at that, glasses bouncing up and down her face as she throws her head back. Soon, Alyssa joins in with her laughter, still holding Beary close, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand in hers. 

Emma squeezes back, grinning at her, and Alyssa can’t help but think she’s never known-- and will never know another-- happiness or love like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thanks for reading! what did you think? if you liked it, consider dropping me a comment/kudo down below. i love hearing from you :)
> 
> as always, you can find me @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever's on your mind!
> 
> be safe out there x


End file.
